Ice scraper devices for use on automobile windshields typically carry at least one scraping edge which is used to remove frost and ice deposited on the windshield. The scraping edge is typically smooth, i.e., not jagged or broken. An additional scratching edge can be provided on the device which can be used to dig into larger ice accumulations on the windshield to break up the ice into smaller deposits for removal with the scraper edge. The scraper device needs to be large enough to be held conveniently in a user's hand and sturdy enough to be effective in removing the ice. However, the device should not be so unwieldy or excessively bulky that its portability is compromised.
Some people confronted with small brittle ice deposits and/or snow deposits on their automobile windshield improvise by using a standard plastic wallet card, e.g., a credit card, as a rudimentary scraping device. Not only is it likely that the plastic card can become permanently damaged as a result, but the card is generally not very effective in removing ice deposits of any significance. One proposal along these lines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,420.
Other approaches to the problem employ larger, more substantial devices, which may provide a handle, squeegee, and/or brush feature. Various proposals are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,476; 4,418,439; 4,468,831; 4,712,269; 4,747,175; 4,809,386; 4,922,569; and 5,263,222. Ice scraping devices with plural scraping edges have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,998 and 5,099,540.
An ice scraper having two types of edges, one being a smooth beveled edge and the other having a plurality of elevated ridges, attached to a handle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,660. A similar device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,458 provides a scraping blade and scraping teeth on opposing faces of the device in combination with a handle. Yet another device has toothed rollers or disks to break up the ice prior to scraping is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,513.
However, none of the above devices is conveniently planar and palm-sized, and having a scraping edge juxtaposed with a scratching edge, which can be used synergistically to remove larger ice deposits.